<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Home by thefangirlslair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068655">Finally Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair'>thefangirlslair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MULTI-CHAP COLLECTION [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Married Life, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hahahhahahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are interconnected stand-alone one-shots about Sasuke finally coming back home. For good. [Original publication date: April 2018]<br/>Post-Canon AU and my first ever SS fanfic. Wowza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MULTI-CHAP COLLECTION [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. More Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It would take his whole life to thank Sakura for all that she had given him, and for all that she was still willing to give to him despite his shortcomings— as a father; as a husband. This bundle of fierceness and love looking up at him would always be his reminder that Sakura never gave up on him.</p><p>And in return, he would always come back to her. To them. To his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at the Uchiha sigil in front of their house, he couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. He just got there after meeting with Naruto at the Hokage Tower, giving his report and a bit of catching up with his old friend.</p><p>The Hokage grabbed him immediately after he perched on the office window in a tight hug. Of course, he returned it reluctantly. Hokage or not, he was still Naruto. And to Sasuke's eyes, he was still an idiot. After a few minutes, Naruto finally released him to finally go home and see his family.</p><p>"Sakura-chan might find out and I know she will punch me in the face," Naruto added with his trademark, no-holds-barred, annoying grin. Sasuke just replied with his signature smirk of his.</p><p>And now, there he stood. It's been what? Almost 2 years since he last stepped foot in Konoha, and only Kami knows when since he had been inside their house. He felt a slight pang of pain in his chest. And yes, a bit of excitement as well. He missed his family.</p><p>His daughter.</p><p>His wife.</p><p>He wondered now what they look like. They last saw each other when they had that little incident with Sarada and her curiosity about her real parentage; as if you couldn't tell with his trademark raven hair and eyes and Sakura's strength and optimism that Sarada possessed. He smirked at the thought. Sarada really took almost all of his physical features but she definitely got her spunk, determination, and her quite-a-loud mouth from her mother. Her stubbornness and wit, maybe a little bit of his and Sakura's combined, though he really wouldn't admit that he's a bit stubborn aloud.</p><p>But overall, he believed his daughter was more like Sakura than him. Both strong, powerful, and so so good.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>, he added to his thoughts.</p><p>Sighing again for the nth time after standing in front of their house like a stalker, he quietly approached the front door and opened it slowly and quietly. He silently praised his wife for placing few but strong genjutsus around the house for protection. Some of it was quite tricky he must say and if not because of his Sharingan, he might have missed it because of his overwhelming feeling inside him to see his family again. It was late in the evening and he knew Sarada might be sleeping already. His wife, he wasn't sure yet. He hadn't checked their chakras yet. He wanted to be spontaneous, even for just now. He was finally back after all. He could finally relax, lower his guards, and enjoy.</p><p>Their house still looked the same from the inside: a wide foyer greeting him when he opened the front door, a faint smell of flowers in the window sill, an old family portrait on the wall when he entered the living room. His eyes roamed and he was suddenly engulfed with a calm feeling, one that he was more uncomfortable with if he was in another place.</p><p>But not in here. Not in their home.</p><p>He walked around the house, passing through their kitchen, to his daughter's room. He decided to check on her first before he went to look for Sakura. The feeling of seeing his two girls after a very long time almost knocked him off his feet. The excitement of being able to brush Sarada's hair while she sleeps was palpable now that he's on his way to her room. The anticipation of being able to hold, let alone see, Sakura in the flesh was enough to make Sasuke's heartbeat quicken.</p><p>But first, Sarada.</p><p>He quietly opened her room and peered inside. It was dark but nothing would be amiss with his powerful eyes. He could clearly see his daughter, sleeping on her side away from him. He sneaked inside and closed the door gently. He looked around his daughter's room and noticed that it was neat and organized. Her books in a color-coded manner, her study table clean with a picture with her team, and a single picture of them three on her bedside table. He softly smiled when he saw it.</p><p><em>My family</em>, he thought.</p><p>With his chakra still reduced to the lowest for stealth, he approached the bed quietly. Not even a sound can be heard. His daughter's back was still to him and he could see her even breathing.</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>When he was about to place his hand on her, Sarada suddenly lunged with a kunai in hand, probably taken under her pillows. Her black and crimson eyes were fierce as she attacked the unknown 'intruder'.</p><p>Sasuke, as he effortlessly held his daughter's wrist away from him, gazed at Sarada with proud eyes. The moment he stepped foot through her door, he already noticed the change in her breathing and the subtle spike of her chakra. To hold out until the unknown presence makes its move to attack was quite impressive.</p><p>When their eyes met, Sarada gaped at him with wide eyes and an even wider mouth. She looked absolutely precious in her father's eyes. Sasuke felt his heart melt. He missed her terribly.</p><p>Before Sarada squeal and alert Sakura of his presence, he put his index finger against his lips and smirked at his daughter. Sarada picked up and immediately shut her mouth but launched herself to him, almost knocking him out of his feet, thanks to his quick reflexes.</p><p>"Papa!" Sarada half-whispered half-screamed against his chest. Her arms were looped around his neck with her kunai still in hand and her feet still on the bed. Sasuke snaked his lone arm around her and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Sarada," he whispered. "I'm back."</p><p>She suddenly looked up to him, her eyes now back to normal and seemed to have widened even more. "For good?"</p><p>He simply smiled and said, "Aa."</p><p>Sarada smiled even bigger and hugged him even tighter. In return, Sasuke put his hand on her hair and ruffled it. It was soft just like her mom's. He shifted so he could sit on her bed so Sarada immediately detached herself from him and sat beside him. She crossed her legs so she could look at him directly.</p><p>"I missed you Papa," Sarada mused. Seeing her father again after so long made her want to cry. Thank Kami she's not a crybaby like her mother. She was as emotional as Sakura, but she could also be as stoic as Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke reached out and poked her forehead, "I know."</p><p>Sarada shyly touched her forehead. "I can't wait to show you all of the jutsus that I have learned! Boruto is so envious," she said proudly.</p><p><em>Of course, you're amazing</em>, Sasuke thought. <em>You are your mother's daughter anyway. You are our daughter.</em></p><p>Sasuke just gave her a small smile and asked, "So when did you notice I was here?"</p><p>"Right when you opened my door," Sarada answered, confirming Sasuke's thoughts. "Mama just checked in on me a few minutes ago and I have always been a light sleeper anyway. I noticed your chakra before you entered but it feels kinda familiar to me so I just ignored it. But you opened my door and I was startled for a second."</p><p>"I noticed that as well," Sasuke told her. "I'm glad you don't let your guard down. It's only the two of you here."</p><p>Sarada smiled at him, "No. Now we're three."</p><p>Warmth spread in his chest as he looks at Sarada's face. As much as she took in his features from her raven hair and eyes, he could also definitely see his wife in her. Her warmth and her glow and her light and her energy and her smile— it was all Sakura.</p><p>It would take his whole life to thank Sakura for all that she had given him, and for all that she was still willing to give to him despite his shortcomings— as a father; as a husband. This bundle of fierceness and love looking up at him would always be his reminder that Sakura never gave up on him.</p><p>And in return, he would always come back to her. To them. To his family.</p><p>Sarada hugged him again right after, her kunai probably back under her pillows. She would definitely be a clingy daughter now. Her father was back for good! She thought to herself that she would never let him out of her sight again. Well, unless the Hokage sends him again to another mission. But she hoped it's not as long as this last one. She was tired of seeing her mother miss him. She was tired of missing him.</p><p>But no worries, because he was finally back.</p><p>She pulled away and said, "Have you seen Mama?"</p><p>Just the thought of seeing her just across the hallway made Sasuke's skin prick in anticipation. He was never the touchy type. He was never the vocal type, too. But he is an Uchiha, and Uchihas feel more deeply and strongly. And he misses her.</p><p>And he loves her.</p><p>Kami, he loves her.</p><p>Sasuke smirked, "Not yet. I want to surprise her."</p><p>Sarada smirked back and laughed softly, "Oh she's gonna cry. Mama cries so easily sometimes. I can't believe that she's so strong yet such a baby at the same time, you kno-"</p><p>Her sentence was immediately cut off by a small yawn. Her eyes were slowly slipping shut but she was fighting it because her dad was finally home and they're talking. But she was so sleepy now. Sasuke smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Sarada leaned back to her pillows as her father places a blanket over her. She smiled sweetly, "Promise?" With her eyes half-closed and her lips turned into a lofty and sleepy smile, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Promise."</p>
<hr/><p>He waited until Sarada fell asleep.</p><p>He never got the chance to tuck her to bed every night. It's one of the many things he regrets deeply. Not being able to see and be with his family was his own emotional, and even physical, torture. And now that he had the chance to at least watch over his daughter as she sleeps, for him it seems like a gift. After all the pain and anger and just pure exhaustion from it all, this was what awaits him at home— his daughter looking up to him with admiring, bright eyes, and his wife.</p><p><em>Sakura</em>.</p><p>With a final glance and a stroke on Sarada's cheek, he stood up and made his way out of her room. He saw the hallway towards their room empty, their bedroom door slightly ajar so he could see the light coming from it.</p><p>He sensed her chakra while still masking his. He wanted to surprise her. Just thinking about her wide eyes taking him in was already making his palms sweat.</p><p><em>I'm home, Sakura</em>.</p><p>Silent as ever, Sasuke stepped inside their bedroom. But when he was about to lift his head to check inside, a kunai was thrown to the side of his head. The said kunai was now stuck in the doorframe, thanks to Sasuke's quick reflexes.</p><p>He blames it on himself. Maybe he was too excited to see his wife after so long that he forgot that she's one of the smartest kunoichi in the world. Of course, she would sense him. He looked from the implanted kunai on the doorframe until his eyes reached his beautiful wife.</p><p>And there she stood— fresh from the shower with her still wet pink hair down, her green eyes glowing, her mouth in a smirk in a very arousing way to Sasuke, with nothing but a flimsy thin towel around her body.</p><p>He just stood there in the doorway, feeling like a boy suffering from his pre-pubescent years that was shell-shocked from seeing a half-naked girl for the first time. Goddamn it, they have a child. He should not feel embarrassed at all.</p><p>And just like someone was toying with him, he felt the back of his neck heat and traveled on the way to his cheeks. A slight tint of pink could be seen and when he saw his wife's smirk widen to a grin, he couldn't help but be redder.</p><p>Averting his eyes was not an option, because he knew Sakura would tease him for it. He thanked everyone that has to be thanked for that Naruto won't ever witness this side of him.</p><p>Besides, how can he look away when she looks like that? Who can?</p><p>Sakura just stood there and watched him with silent mirth. She said softly, "I've known your chakra all my life, Sasuke-kun. You can never mask it from me."</p><p>He knows this already, but it didn't stop him from at least giving an effort to be spontaneous even just for now. Everything about Sasuke was calculated. Every move, every step— it was all planned thoroughly. But in the heart of his home, surrounded by his girls, he felt safe and warm. So all his careful and well-thought plans in his head just vanish as he's welcomed by his family— Kakashi, Naruto, Sarada, Sakura. This spontaneity was only for them. They're the only ones who could see him at his most vulnerable.</p><p>He stared at his loving wife, barely dressed and glowing and soft and beautiful. Just like a dream. No coherent thought could even come up in his head as he just stared and stared. So, he just answered with his signature answer.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>Sasuke saw as Sakura's features soften more as if the fondness in her eyes and the slight curl of her inviting lips just seconds ago were nothing.</p><p><em>You're so beautiful,</em> Sasuke thought as he felt his heart slammed against his chest he's afraid Sakura might hear it.</p><p>He saw how her eyes gathered moisture, completely nailing Sarada's prediction earlier. She was still a crybaby. Crying over the littlest of things, but the strongest of all. In body and in heart.</p><p>Sakura smiled that achingly sweet smile reserved only for the people she loves the most. A tear dropped from her emerald eyes as her husband never took his eyes away from hers as soon as they met. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>He smiled that smile that was only reserved for his wife— a smile that softens everything on his face, a smile that comes along with a hitch in his breath, a smile that makes Sakura come forward to meet him. Sasuke closed the door as he steps in. They met halfway across the room. With Sasuke in his covered clothes and Sakura in her one scrap of thin towel, they clashed together.</p><p>Sakura stood on tiptoes as she puts her arms around his neck and her face against his chest. Her silent happy tears finally making their way down her cheeks as she hugs him with all she is. Sasuke held her as fierce as she was holding him with his one arm.</p><p>It's one of those few moments that he would like to have another arm again, just to embrace his wife with all of him. His face buried against the juncture between her neck and shoulders, inhaling her scent. Apples and strawberries and Sakura.</p><p>He could feel the front of his cloak getting damp from all her tears. He put his hand behind her head, lightly gripped her nape, and gently detached her head from his chest. Sasuke looked down at his wife and saw her smile with tears in her eyes. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss both of her eyes softly. Sakura smiled gently.</p><p>"Stop it," he murmured against her closed lids. "You're annoying."</p><p>Sakura chuckled as Sasuke says those words and he continued to make his face travel from her face to her hair back to the other side of her neck, inhaling as he goes. He couldn't open his eyes as his sense of smell was very much heightened right now. He was used to smelling rain and blood and fear, but now, all he could smell was her. And he couldn't seem to get enough.</p><p>Sakura's arms went down, her left hand went at his nape and her right at his waist. The one in his nape gently tugged at his hair as she sighs lovingly. "I can't help it," she whispered directly in his left ear. "You can't blame me for missing you so much."</p><p>
  <em>I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere.</em>
</p><p>His arms loop around her and his hand went back to clutch at her waist as her words traveled all the way to his spine. Even with his cloak on, he shivered.</p><p>He nodded lazily against her neck, "Hn." His lips against her damp skin. It's taking all of his self-control not to taste it. "I know."</p><p>
  <em>I missed you, too.</em>
</p><p>They reluctantly let go of their embrace but their hands stay on each other's bodies. Hers on his chest, his on her back. Sakura looked up at him, their height difference making her arch her neck to look at his face. His hair was longer now so some bangs covered his eyes but she could still feel their intensity. She felt goosebumps all over and Sasuke saw it all.</p><p>"Have you eaten yet?" Sakura asked him. She reached up to push away some hair away from his eyes. "You must be hungry. I could make you something if you like."</p><p>Sasuke smirked, "I suppose you can cook real food now?"</p><p>She playfully slapped his chest as she laughs, "How dare you make fun of my cooking! Hey mister, need I remind you that the last time you went home and ate with us, you nearly ate all of it? You didn't even leave some for your daughter!"</p><p>His hand went back to her damp hair to the side of her face. Sasuke gave a small smile as he cradles it, "She let me."</p><p>"That's because she was excited to finally have you home," she pointed out. Her face automatically leans in towards his hand. His thumb rhythmically going back and forth on her cheekbone. She smiled. "And she loves you," Sakura added.</p><p>He remembered that night so clearly. After that whole drama with Sarada and her search for him and the truth, he went home with them for some time. They ate dinner and spent few days together as a family. His last night consisted of light conversations and heartfelt laughter with them over dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal so he was happy that his wife made an effort to give him that. Her cooking was terrible back when they were children, but now they're fantastic. His prepared lunch the next day as he went back to his mission was also proof of her new kitchen prowess.</p><p>Sasuke just looked at Sakura as she closed her eyes, relishing his touch on her face with her hand covering his. She looks so serene that he couldn't help but feel awed. His eyes slowly memorized her face and her body, as if he hadn't done it before.</p><p>"What about you?" Sasuke asked, the back of his hand going back and forth on her jaw. "Do you?"</p><p>He already knew the answer to this. After all these years of being away from them, one could say that Sakura might not love him anymore. Sakura should not love him anymore.</p><p>But Sasuke knows. He always did. Sakura gave him her whole self, dedicated her life to bring him back and to give back the life he never thought he would have again, risked everything she has for him.</p><p>Sasuke knows she loves him still. He knows he doesn't deserve it. She's too good for him. He would never be enough. But every now and then, his selfish self wanted to hear it.</p><p>Closed lids opened to reveal those green eyes that live in his dreams. Those green orbs full of understanding, patience, and love. They're staring intently at his black ones. She smirked playfully, "You made fun of my cooking skills. So, no. I hate you."</p><p>Sasuke scoffed. Her eyes were full of mirth as he looks at her. "No, you don't."</p><p>"And what makes you say that?"</p><p>This time, Sasuke dipped forward to her. He saw her gasp in surprise as he puts his forehead against hers. Sakura blushed. He stared at her slightly opened mouth as he speaks.</p><p>"Because what you feel about me..." he started as he leaned in closer. He saw her eyes closed and that made him smile. "...is the same as my feelings for you."</p><p>He concluded as his mouth descended to meet hers.</p><p>All thoughts were gone. Only their mouths molding together making sense. They stood there at the center of the room, their lips doing the speaking, their hands exploring around each other. There was a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue. Sasuke breathed in her soft moans and Sakura drank her name from his hungry mouth.</p><p>Sasuke poured everything he had to say in that kiss. He's still the same boy who doesn't know how to form words that might justify his feelings. So he expresses them in the way he knows how.</p><p>And so he kissed her gentle and slow, but hot and deep. He couldn't fight the groan that came out of his mouth when his wife was doing the same to him.</p><p>Sasuke hoped Sakura could hear his words through their kiss. They were connected anyway. They always have been. They always will be.</p><p>
  <em>I've missed you so bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm never gonna leave you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll protect you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry for everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't leave me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay with me forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll make you happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much.</em>
</p><p>Finally, their mouths found their way to separate to breathe. Both panting, they smiled at each other as they hold each other's faces. Sasuke looked at her face intently, his wife being his light all these years. He's forever grateful to her for everything that she is. He put his forehead against hers.</p><p>
  <em>Do you hear me, Sakura?</em>
</p><p>"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed against his mouth.</p><p>Her answer and this moment were now stored in his memory for him to remember forever.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>~fin~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: hello and welcome to another series of interconnected one-shots that i have back in 2018. reading this again after a long while and editing it made me realize my writing was horrible, especially back then kjhadjasdfjbadfj forgive me for the rest of the chapters i will be uploading for this lmao just like perpetual winter, these are all stand-alone one-shots that you can read as is. you don't need to continue reading the next ones if you don't want to (tho i really hope u want to huhu) obviously from the tags, this is set in narutoverse, and this was my first SS fic now that i think about it omG 20YR OLD MAREN HAD A LOT TO SAY BACK THEN LMAO anyways, thank u for still reading my shit, especially this long ass note. ugh thanks thanks!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Again No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He could never deny his wife again of anything, ever, especially if it's within his power. Sasuke promised himself that he would never say no again to Sakura. Unless it concerns their safety.<br/>Never again would he deny her feelings for him.<br/>Never again would he deny his own feelings for her.<br/>And never again would he deny himself the simple pleasure of saying true things.<br/>So with all sincerity and love he could muster, he whispered to her.<br/>"Yes."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**NSFW AHEAD EHEHEH**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was not supposed to wake up this early. He was supposed to just lay in bed for a couple more hours before getting up. It's been so long since he had been in a proper bed. It's been so long since he had felt this warm he's almost dizzy because of it. It's been so long since he had been able to breathe in scents of fruits and cherry blossom.</p><p>Sasuke, with a reluctant feeling, finally opened his eyes. He was greeted by their family crest right in the middle of his wife's back.</p><p>Memories of last night flooded his mind as he looks at it— lots of sighing outside their house, Sarada with her gleaming Sharingan and pouncing at him with her kunai, Sakura with her towel and warm hands running all over him.</p><p>He wanted to make love to her last night when he came home. They were kissing and making out like teenagers in the dim light of their room, groaning and gasping while hands and tongues explore. At one point, he was finally able to get her towel off her leaving her in all her naked glory. He remembered swallowing hard and feeling hard. Everywhere.</p><p>But Sakura suddenly swayed and almost fell backward if not because of her tight grip on his forearms. He learned that she had four surgeries that day, with one of them lasted for 9 hours. She was supposed to just sleep right after she checked on Sarada but when she felt his chakra looming outside the house, she felt excited and took a shower. Apparently, they both wanted to make love to each other. But you couldn't do that if one of you could barely stand up by herself.</p><p>They then decided to just rest for the night. Sasuke was also tired because of traveling such distance. Even though his daughter's warm welcome and his wife's skin energized him, Sakura's welfare always came first to him. So he just took off all his clothes and changed for a pair of sweatpants that Sakura gave to him, and settled on the bed.</p><p>He watched as his wife walked around the room to the dresser, naked and clearly aware of his eyes following her every move.</p><p><em>Such a fucking tease,</em> he remembered thinking.</p><p>Sasuke even activated his Sharingan to remember the beautiful sight of Sakura walking around with no clothes on. He memorized the way she picked up the towel he removed from her, the way she shimmied on these pretty pink lace panties, and the way she raised her arms as she put on his old gray sweater with their crest at the back. He memorized even the way her eyes smiled at him as she settled beside him on the bed, kissing his jaw as she murmured her loving good night.</p><p>They fell asleep holding each other tight. The cold weather was never his favorite, but Sasuke definitely enjoyed his own personal hearth. Even without his shirt on, he had never felt so warm and missed and loved as he did in that moment.</p><p>And now, as the morning came and the breeze of the coming snow howled outside their home, Sasuke traced their family sigil on her back.</p><p>Sakura was lying on her stomach, facing away from him. But as he touched and traced her back, she moved for a bit that made her sweater ride up from her ass to her lower back.</p><p>Sasuke stared in fascination as her beautiful rump was finally on display. His eyes roamed down her silky legs down to her toes. He then noticed the mismatched calf-length socks she was wearing. One was white, the other was gray. He couldn't remember her putting them on last night but he remembered how her feet always become ice-cold when the weather is chill.</p><p>His eyes went back up, slowly as he savored the silence. Sasuke's black orbs found her pink hair and her pink lips. She turned her head facing him so he could finally see her face as she sleeps.</p><p>She looked so young and vibrant. She doesn't even look like a mother. With his too-big sweater on her and her socks, she looked like 19. Her face was bare of anything and it's smooth and fair. Though there were some circles around her eyes for her lack of sleep and chakra exhaustion, she looked beautiful as ever. He smiled inwardly.</p><p>As Naruto always says— he's a bastard, but a very lucky one in this matter. He has the most gorgeous wife ever.</p><p>He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, uncovering those sleepy emerald orbs that could stare into someone's soul. In Sasuke's head, it all happened in slow motion.</p><p>
  <em>You're whipped, aren't you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not romantic at all. You just had blue balls last night. Horny is the right word. Ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of ass, look at that. Don't you just want to eat it?</em>
</p><p>He didn't even know where he got all these thoughts. He just got back in Konoha for a few hours and now he's thinking all these dirty thoughts about Sakura.</p><p>Well, not that he hadn't thought of Sakura when he was away. It was so hard for him to suppress all the frustration and stress without her beside him. Ever since they were young, she was the only one who can calm and soothe him. Just by thinking of her, he could admit that even when he was with Orochimaru, he made it through the restless nights he had then.</p><p>Knowing that she's in Konoha, living her life with Naruto and Kakashi and her friends, going to sleep every night safe and sound— knowing all these assured his restless heart and mind. And even with the revenge and hate at the back of his head, her hues of green and pink and red always made him sleep.</p><p>But now that she's near and his wife, he couldn't believe that it even became harder for him to control his actions and emotions. Maybe it was the length of time he spent on this last mission, or maybe it was her alluring look in the morning, or maybe the depth of love that he feels for her, but he couldn't help but lean in and just kiss her softly on the mouth.</p><p>She was still half asleep but she managed to smile a little as she feels Sasuke kissing her lips. Feeling her smile, Sasuke smiled back against her mouth.</p><p>"Morning, Sasuke-kun," she managed to murmur. Sasuke just hn-ed his way to her hair, inhaling deeply as he goes.</p><p>He felt her hand closer to him reach out and ran it through his hair. She slightly massaged his scalp and he groaned inwardly.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna lose it. Stop, Sakura.</em>
</p><p>As if she heard his thoughts, Sakura suddenly pulled his head back to see his face. Sasuke saw her slightly wide eyes and heard her ask, "What time is it?"</p><p>Sasuke peered behind her where a digital clock was found on top of the bedside table. "A little past 5."</p><p>She gasped and prepared to throw him off her back. Sasuke didn't budge.</p><p>"Why? It's too early, go back to sleep," Sasuke told her. <em>What will she do at this hour?</em></p><p>Sakura continued to nudge him. Either she was just being playful or she was still exhausted from yesterday, she couldn't seem to have her ungodly strength. Sasuke frowned.</p><p>"You're still exhausted. Stop," he demanded.</p><p>"But Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined as she finally flops back down on her stomach. "Sarada will wake up in a few minutes. I need to cook for breakfast."</p><p>"It's Saturday. She has no classes," he reminded her.</p><p>"Yes, I know. But Sarada always has training on Saturdays with her friends. Besides, she usually wakes up at dawn. She's so like you."</p><p>"Who is she training with?"</p><p>"Her team, of course. Also with some of their friends. She even trains taijutsu with Lee and weapon handling with Tenten. Sometimes, Kakashi-sensei comes over and spar with her," Sakura tells him with a sleepy voice and even sleepier eyes.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel immense pride in their daughter. She seemed more disciplined than him when he was her age. And more brilliant, too.</p><p>He ran his hand from her hair down to her back and settled it on her hip. He leaned down again and whispered in her ear, "Go back to sleep. I got it."</p><p>She sleepily opened her eyes again and retorted, "No. I mus-"</p><p>"Sakura," Sasuke declared. "Let me."</p><p>Sakura just looked at him with her eyes half open and meekly nodded her head. She raised her hand and caressed his face, "Thank you."</p><p>He kissed her palm and watched as she immediately went back to sleep. He smirked.</p><p>
  <em>So much for morning sex.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Sasuke managed to get up and out of their bedroom, he found Sarada finally up. And wait...</p><p>
  <em>Was she cooking?</em>
</p><p>He silently went to the kitchen and watched his daughter silently as she scoops some contents from the pot. As she moves to put the lid back on, he noticed how she did it carefully as she could to not make a noise. He smirked. His daughter was adorable.</p><p>When Sarada turned around, she was startled when she saw her father looming around the entryway to the kitchen. She almost squealed out of surprise. That would be so un-ninja-like, Sarada thought. So un-Uchiha, too.</p><p>By seeing this, Sasuke gave her a soft look and walked towards the kitchen table. He saw simple breakfast enough for the three of them: eggs and bacon, steamed rice, and fish. Sasuke smelled miso soup from the bowl from her hands.</p><p>"Good morning Papa!" Sarada greeted him. She gave him a bright smile.</p><p>"Aa," he answered. He looked at her then back to the food on the table, then back to her, silently asking her what was she doing.</p><p>And just like her mom, she got the look. She gave him a shy smile, "I know Mama was tired last night because I noticed her chakra when she came home and checked up on me. So I want her to rest for a bit more. She's so stubborn, I don't really need her to wake up this early to take care of me. I can do that myself."</p><p>Sasuke nodded. Sakura did a good job in raising their daughter. She's brilliant and thoughtful as well. He could never be more proud, "I'm glad. Your mother is annoying like that."</p><p>He vividly remembers when they were genin and how she hovers over him every single day. She's persistent when she wants to be and could be very annoying, but her presence has always been calming. Sakura would insist on things that may not even concern her because she's that emphatic and compassionate. She has the biggest heart in all of Konoha.</p><p>Sarada chuckled as she sits down to eat, "Let's eat breakfast together, Papa."</p><p>He simply smiled and sat down beside her. Sasuke saw how Sarada smiled widely at him and served him food.</p><p>
  <em>Just like her mother.</em>
</p><p>In hushed voices, Sarada and Sasuke offered their thanks before finally eating. "Why are you up this early?" Sasuke asked before putting food in his mouth. He saw her swallow quickly before answering, making him smile inwardly.</p><p>"I always wake up at the break of dawn. Sometimes earlier. I don't know, I have always loved watching the sunrise. It makes me think about Mama," she smiled at him. "I have always thought about sunshine every time I see Mama smile at me. Even my teammates do. Everyone loves her."</p><p>Sasuke could not agree more. His wife has always been a beacon of light— whether for Team 7, for all of her patients, for him. One word that could perfectly describe her is 'light'. She seems to float around everyone's life and making worlds seem a bit lighter when she passes by.</p><p>Sarada continued, "And because I have a training with my team later. I also need to study for some written exams next week."</p><p>"You're working too hard," he commented. "You are just like her."</p><p>Sarada took it good-naturedly, "Of course I am. I'm gonna be the future Hokage!"</p><p>Sasuke smirked, "Should we spar then?"</p><p>Sarada's eyes widened. Sasuke could feel the energy coming out of her tiny body, "Wh-what?! Really?!"</p><p>He merely finished his food and stood up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was past six in the morning. Sasuke looked back at her, "Unless the future Hokage is busy."</p><p>Sarada downed her breakfast at a record pace and stood up, her chin set and her black eyes determined at him.</p><p>
  <em>I am so proud of you.</em>
</p><p>"Let's go, Papa!"</p>
<hr/><p>They sparred in the vast lawn at the back of their house. They mostly did taijutsu and ninjutsu training, seeing that his daughter was learning a lot from the academy and some of his and Sakura's friends. Sasuke also focused on Sarada's Sharingan and how to use it. Kakashi did a great job in guiding her with it.</p><p>Of course, as an Uchiha, she was a fast learner. By the end of their training, she even managed to create a pretty decent sized fireball and Sasuke felt immense pride for Sarada.</p><p>The rest of their training went by and Sarada suddenly remembered that she had to go and meet her friends to train more. He was reluctant to let her go because she may have used too much chakra, but Sarada insisted that she was fine and she has great control of her chakra just like her mother.</p><p>He just smiled at this and poked her forehead before letting her go, but not before receiving a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek from Sarada. She waved goodbye as she ran towards the front of their house.</p><p>Sasuke, now left alone, decided to go back inside the house and get some shower. He entered the house through the back door and saw their dishes already cleaned. Actually, there was no food left on the table.</p><p>He checked the time and saw that it's 7:30 AM. Sakura must be up and preparing for her shift at the hospital.</p><p>He went back to their bedroom. He saw their bed unmade, a gray sock peeking under it and a white one at the center of the room. Sasuke's eyes trailed from those to his discarded gray sweater that Sakura was wearing last night near the bathroom door. He could hear the water running.</p><p>Usually, he would be annoyed by this. He was a very clean and organized person. Seeing clothes carelessly thrown on the floor was one of his most hated sights. He grew up disciplined, and it usually irks him to no end when he sees these things.</p><p>But as he stared at the sweater, and a little pink lace underwear peeking below, he would've Amaterasu-ed it. Instead, he felt like he was the one being on fire.</p><p>Images from last night came back to him at that instant— her dreamy emerald eyes drinking him in as he steps into the room, her damp skin on her neck against his mouth, her naked body.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell.</em>
</p><p>The cold weather hadn't bothered him ever. But now, he could feel the goosebumps all over his body. And the weather was innocent.</p><p>It was his wife that's doing this to him.</p><p>Giving in to his wants, and needs, he stripped all of his clothes and threw them on the floor. Not caring anymore if he becomes a hypocrite, but right now all he cared about was being in that shower with Sakura.</p><p>He silently opened the bathroom door and immediately saw her blurred figure behind the glass door. He swallowed hard because he could see the silhouette of her body as she was facing away from him, and her behind was a blurred image on the door.</p><p>He walked the small distance and opened the glass door. He could not wait any longer.</p><p>Sakura instantly turned around as she was washing her hair, her eyes half-open as suds were falling on her face. She gasped loudly when she saw Sasuke naked before him. She blushed furiously.</p><p>Sasuke's hard need even became harder.</p><p>Before she could even speak a word, Sasuke already had her mouth locked with his. His desire was burning him from the inside out, spreading fire within the small space of their shower.</p><p>Sasuke pushed her against the slick wall, their naked form under the showerhead directly. He could feel his control slipping but he still kissed his wife slowly but deeply.</p><p>
  <em>Be in control, damn you. She deserves nothing but love. Not a quick fuck in your shower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the thought is inviting. Admit it.</em>
</p><p>Dirty and lewd images came to his mind as his hands travel on her sides. He wanted to savor this moment but <em>holy shit</em> he could hear Sakura gasping and moaning against him. With all the soapy suds from her hair and body gone, all he could feel was her wet body, all soft and pliant and beautiful. Sasuke was on the brink of sanity.</p><p>
  <em>It's been too long. Give in.</em>
</p><p>He pulled away from her and looked down at her panting form. They were both breathing hard. Sakura, still leaning against the wall, looked up shyly at him. Her cheeks were incredibly pink as she smiles at him, her eyes gleaming.</p><p>"Hi," she murmured. She licked her lips. Sasuke fought a groan.</p><p>He continued to stare, "Hn." That might be the only word he could come up with right now, even though it's not technically a word. He was still trying to regain his uneven breathing.</p><p>"I heard you and Sarada out in the lawn. How was she? Did she leave already?"</p><p>Warm water was still raining down on them. He leaned down to murmur against her temple, "Yes. She did great."</p><p>
  <em>Of course, she did. She's amazing. Just like you.</em>
</p><p>She nodded distractedly as she was still staring at his face. Sasuke could feel her eyes tracing every feature on his face. He was fighting the hard fight as he sees how her eyes shine and she even bites her lip.</p><p>
  <em>Bite me.</em>
</p><p>Sakura met his eyes again, "Let me wash you. You must be tired."</p><p>Her words travel from his ears to the length of his spine, and around the length of his arousal. Sasuke briefly closed his eyes, as if asking for guidance from whoever responsible for this.</p><p>Sasuke looked back at the gorgeous creature in front of him, asking him to let her clean him up. How could he ever deny her that? How could he say no to that face?</p><p>Sasuke just nodded meekly to her. Watching her every move, he watched as Sakura gives him a reassuring smile and reaches around him for the shampoo. It smelled like her. Sasuke didn't mind. He knew Naruto or Kakashi or anyone who might smell him after this might tease him for smelling like a fruit basket but damn them all to hell. He couldn't give a single fuck. His goddess of a wife wanted to wash him and he would let her. Kami forbid him to say no to her.</p><p>Never again.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>With half-lidded eyes, Sasuke watched as Sakura lathered shampoo onto his head. He's too tall for her so he bent his head so she wouldn't have to stand on tiptoes.</p><p>In this position, it gives Sasuke the perfect view of Sakura's petite and lean body— two mounds that seem to greet him good morning, flat stomach that is smooth and glistening, and that area where his dreams are made of.</p><p>He swallowed quickly. His breath came in pants again as he stares at the juncture between her shapely thighs. He closed his eyes for control.</p><p>
  <em>Don't ruin this moment.</em>
</p><p>To distract himself, he reached back and blindly look for the soap. When his hand found it, he took it and lathered his neck, shoulders, and the stump of his left arm.</p><p>Sasuke felt Sakura wash away the shampoo from his hair and after a minute, she kissed the top of his head and murmured, "Done."</p><p>He stood up at his full height and saw Sakura looking up at him smiling softly. His burning desire was just out of reach so he decided to tease her a bit.</p><p>Sasuke gestured with the soap in his hand. He offered it to her. Sakura seemed to be taken aback at first but she took it nevertheless.</p><p>They have been in shower together, but that was only once when Sakura lost a kid patient when Sarada was merely a 3-month old. That shower moment was only an act of comfort because he couldn't take it when he heard her sobs. Sasuke just held Sakura within the comfort of his embrace as she cried and cried under the torrent of their shower.</p><p>But today, right now, was a very different scenario. Sasuke had been away for too long and he was yearning for his wife. But still, he didn't want to pounce on her just like that. He wanted to make sure she's comfortable because with the way his thoughts are going, he might just scare her away.</p><p>They have always been slow and patient with each other. Gentle, even. Literally making love, as others say. They have never done it any other way, knowing he left for that long-ass mission. And of course, because he's somehow still the boy who spent his teenage years living for revenge. Having sex, in any kind, was not in his mind at all.</p><p>It all changed when he came back to Konoha and prepared for his two-year redemption journey. When he said thank you to Sakura and poked her on the forehead at the gates, that's when the thought of building a family came to his mind. He knew it would take time, but he made sure that when he comes back, he would be somehow deserving of her undying loyalty and love.</p><p>And now, he got the girl.</p><p>Sasuke got his girl, now a woman and his wife, running her hand with soap suds on his chest. She's biting her lip and it became a much harder game for Sasuke. He was supposed to be the one to tease her, not the other way around. Not that Sakura was aware she was doing things to Sasuke's whole body because of that goddamn lip bite.</p><p>He knew that Sakura knows he's staring intensely at her face, never taking those black, purple, and bottomless eyes off her as if memorizing every emotion that passes on it. Sakura even became more conscious, thus, her even worsening blush.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Blush for me.</em>
</p><p>He turned around so Sakura could wash his back. She started from his broad shoulders down to the even broader expanse of his back. It may be littered with some scars, but it was still smooth to the touch. Sasuke knew Sakura was ogling, with him hearing her appreciative noises. He couldn't help but smirk. He was glad Sakura couldn't see his face now.</p><p>Again, when Sakura finished, she murmured a small "Done" to him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, not even close.</em>
</p><p>He turned around again to face her. She was still admiring Sasuke's ass before he turned around so when he did, her line of sight fell on the muscle that she was avoiding to look at the moment Sasuke stepped inside the shower.</p><p>Sasuke heard her embarassed gasp as she saw his dick, hard and ready. Her eyes widened and she immediately looked away, only to look straight into his eyes.</p><p>Sasuke saw the heat in them, and his lust was now filled to the brim. With a low tone he uses to make her crazy, he spoke.</p><p>"Wash all of me."</p><p>If Sakura was blushing earlier, this time it was even worse. Her entire face down to her neck was turning into a deep shade of red. Against the now barely warm water, he saw how she gulped and how her breathing changed from uneven to shallow and breathy.</p><p>Sasuke felt her soap-filled hands to his abs. They were shaking infinitesimally. He didn't even notice that he subconsciously activated his Sharingan as he stares at her face, his breathing also labored and hard. He saw how her eyes go back and forth from what she was doing back to his eyes, how her lips trembled and seemed to invite him to kiss or lick or eat it, how her teeth scraped her bottom lip as her eyes and hands go even lower.</p><p>He watched it all in fascination until he felt her hands <em>there</em>. The one with the soap against his hip, the other hand around his cock. Sasuke gave a low growl as he closes his eyes for a second.</p><p>Sakura immediately took her hands off, afraid that she hurt him. She looked up at him and saw his Sharingan blazing down on her. Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"I'm sor-"</p><p>"Continue," Sasuke cut her off. He saw how her knees seem to buckle so he pushed forward until her back met the wall behind her for support. He put his lone hand against the wall at the side of her head, and leaned in closer to her.</p><p>He nipped her jaw with his teeth, trailing kisses up to the side of her face where her jaw meets her ear. He kissed it soundly, sucking and licking and breathing hard against it.</p><p>"Do it," he breathed out.</p><p>The goosebumps Sakura felt in that moment were so tremendous that she couldn't help but moan aloud. Sasuke saw how she closed her eyes and made that sound that made him even harder.</p><p>With her eyes closed and with Sasuke watching her, Sakura's hand lathered soap in her hands and dropped it on the wet floor. She wrapped one hand on his hardened member and the other went to trace his lower abdomen.</p><p>Sasuke made a guttural sound at the back of his throat. He fought hard not to close his eyes and miss all of her lust coming out of her now open emerald eyes.</p><p>Instead of looking down, Sakura met his Sharingan head-on. Her mouth was parted, her breathing coming in and out through it. Her hand was gentle and somehow comforting, but when Sasuke gritted his teeth, it gripped his cock a little bit harder.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Sasuke was groaning and breathing too hard but he kept his eyes on his wife's face. She looked absolutely stunning in that moment. Before he could even stop himself, he spoke her name with a moan.</p><p>"Sakura," his voice barely a whisper. His eyes felt heavy, his body emanating heat under the now-cold water. They both didn't notice.</p><p>She heard every syllable of her name and moaned in answer. Sakura pumped her hand faster and the other one on his abs went down to cup his balls.</p><p>He groaned out, "Faster."</p><p>Sasuke felt her hands running faster, up and down and around. Her thumb flicking the tip, his cock leaking. He saw how her hips were moving unconsciously in sync with her hand. Oh, how he memorized every move with his lust-filled gaze.</p><p>At this pace, he would lose it. So he took off his hand against the wall and pulled her hand off his dick. Before she could utter a word, Sasuke already grabbed the back of her head and slammed her backward as gently as he could. He looked at her for a split second before his mouth devoured hers. Sasuke already lost all control when her soft hand went around his hard cock, and now he would give her every pleasure he could give.</p><p>His mouth traveled from her mouth down to her neck where he sucked and bit her. He felt her hum against her throat.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>His lone hand traveled down to her thigh as he lifts it to wrap her leg around him. He pushed his hips against hers and they both moaned loudly. Her arms were now around his neck and her hands were buried within his raven locks.</p><p>Sasuke's lips glided from her slender neck down to her shoulders where he nibbled softly with his lips and tongue.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned in ecstasy. He heard his name and it fueled him further to do more; to pleasure her more.</p><p>As his mouth descended to attack one of her supple breasts, his hand went to grip her hip and used it as a leverage to push his hips harder against hers.</p><p>
  <em>She's so wet. Everywhere.</em>
</p><p>He groaned against her nipple and sucked hard. That earned him a much louder version of his name.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say my name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moan it.</em>
</p><p>Sakura was thrashing and writhing against him. She had her eyes tightly closed, all sense of anything gone in her head. All she knows now was her husband's mouth going further down, his tongue sliding in and out of it to taste her skin, and his nose now buried against right where she wanted him.</p><p>Sasuke looked up as he kneeled in front of her. He saw how Sakura looked down at him inhaling her scent. It's scandalous, it's lewd. But damn, is it hot. Sasuke thought about how much time he spent on missions instead of doing this to his wife.</p><p>He smirked as she moaned again and again. He lifted her leg on his shoulder to open her up to him further. The scent was making him hungry for more.</p><p>He looked up and murmured, "Watch."</p><p>And then his mouth was on her; his lips around, sucking her dry. His tongue was flicking in and out against that small bundle of nerve, and then his two fingers went inside her.</p><p>Sakura just continued to moan and ride his mouth. Her hips were bucking against him, in rhythm to his tongue and lips and fingers, with er one hand at the back of his head and the other clutching her aching breast. She was again chanting his name, or at least trying her best.</p><p>"Ahh.. Sasuke-k... S-sas... Ohhh, Sasuke-kun," she breathed out again and again.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Sasuke continued his lascivious assault against her. His fingers were now against her clit, and his tongue inside her opening. Kami, he couldn't get enough.</p><p>He felt her fingers tug his hair and he looked up. Sasuke saw Sakura holding her breast and flicking her nipple. The sight made his cock even harder, if that was even possible. It was borderline painful now.</p><p>
  <em>We have to remedy that.</em>
</p><p>But he was caught up in a dilemma.</p><p>
  <em>But I want to make it last longer.</em>
</p><p>And just like always, as if his wife could hear his thoughts, Sakura breathed lowly to him. "M-my shift... It starts a-at 8... I'm g-ughh.. gonna be late, Sasuke-k-kun..."</p><p>He took his mouth off her and heard her whimper. She peered down at him. His fingers continued to go around and around her clit. She was moaning loudly but her eyes stayed focused on his.</p><p>And that's when he knew— they both wanted the same thing.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>Fast.</p><p>Now.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes. Yes.</em>
</p><p>With his incredible speed he stood up, his mouth found hers again and he felt her kiss him back as fiercely and desperately. Sasuke broke the kiss after a few seconds.</p><p>"I got you," he murmured against her mouth and licked her lips.</p><p>Sakura attacked his mouth in return and bite his lower lip hard. He groaned as his cock twitched.</p><p>She smiled playfully, "I bet you do."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yes. Damn right you are.</em>
</p><p>She was so goddamn sexy. With a growl, he turned her around and pushed his hips behind her. His cock now resting between her ass cheeks and her hands both against the shower wall.</p><p>This was another new territory for them. They only did it on the bed when they're at home, with them looking into each other's eyes every time. They make out, yes, but they only and always make love when they're finally as one. They hadn't fucked.</p><p>
  <em>But there's always a first time for everything.</em>
</p><p>He leaned against her back and whispered against her ear, "Sure?"</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>"Please," she whispered back his thoughts, looking back on her shoulder to meet his mismatched red and purple eyes.</p><p>That was the only word he heard before he pushed inside her. Sasuke bit back a loud moan by biting her shoulder. Sakura just made a low growl.</p><p>When Sasuke was finally hilt-deep within her, he moved his mouth from her shoulder to kiss the length of her back until he stood up straight behind her, his hand gripping her waist.</p><p>"Okay?" he asked softly. Sakura just managed a nod and a breathy 'yes'.</p><p>Sasuke pulled back slowly. He could feel her insides tightening as he did this and felt his eyes roll at the back of his head. This was so different from all their times before. He could feel himself at her very depths.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p><p>He went back in and buried himself deep. His wife trembled beneath his hand. He pulled back again slowly as if savoring every inch and every second, then pushed back in again. Sasuke was still trying to make themselves get used to this new discovery.</p><p>After few more slow and deep thrusts, he felt Sakura push her ass back against him as he pushed inside again. His hand went to her hip and gripped it tight.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," she pleaded. "P-please." She flipped her hair to the side and bent her neck to look at him from behind, she ground her ass against his front. Then she breathed words that made Sasuke lost every bit of sanity he still had.</p><p>"Fuck me."</p><p>Coming from her sweet and demure mouth, it sounded so erotic to Sasuke that all he could ever do at that moment was to pound her. And pounding he goes.</p><p>He pushed and pulled her hips with his one hand as he pushed and pulled with his own. All he could see was the arch of her neck, the side of her face revealing an open mouth, her smooth back pink with his sucking kisses. He looked down at their intimates meeting together, thrust for thrust, and he just moaned aloud. He didn't care anymore if anyone walked in on them or hear them all across Konoha. He was giving her pleasure and she was giving it back tenfold.</p><p>
  <em>Was it ever like this?</em>
</p><p>Now he knew why men trip on their feet just to have a fuck or two. Making love with his wife was its own version of nirvana. But this...</p><p>Sakura screamed and whimpered against her hand still placed on the wall. She was trying to suppress her sounds because she thinks it's too embarrassing. She felt so hot and delirious even under the cold water. She could feel every inch of her husband deep inside her.</p><p>Sasuke saw her cover her mouth with the back of her hand. He growled. He wanted to hear her scream. All he had to do was reach with his hand and pinch her hardened nipple.</p><p>
  <em>I want to hear you, Sakura.</em>
</p><p>She blurted out loudly, "Sasuke-kun!" Then it was followed by a loud moan. He was relentlessly fondling her breast as he keeps up his pace from her behind. In and out. In and out.</p><p>Then Sakura just seemed to snap, "Harder! Oh please! Harder!"</p><p>Sasuke groaned loudly as his wife cried her need and who the fuck was he to deny it? Yes, he is Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most powerful shinobi ever. And right now, Uchiha Sakura needs, <em>demands</em>, him to go harder.</p><p>And harder he went. He rammed into her again and again, furious slaps of their sex loud in his ears. Sasuke could feel her whole body jolting with his every entry. Her screams echoed through the bathroom. He was glad Sarada was not here to hear all of this.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Sakura cursed after one deep thrust from him. Hearing her cuss and utter dirty words was doing things to Sasuke. He felt his cock get even harder and bigger inside her, still going fast and deep and hard.</p><p>Sakura was thrashing and meeting his every thrust. She could feel her insides knotting into one giant ball of pleasure ready to explode as her husband mercilessly fucks her.</p><p>Sasuke felt Sakura squeezing him inside and he knew she was close. He gave every energy he has into making her come.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura!</em>
</p><p>Sasuke could also feel himself close to the brink and so he went faster, the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other helping him reach oblivion.</p><p>He leaned in close and breathed hard against her ear. Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer. He put his hand over her hand on the wall and groaned, "Now."</p><p>Sakura came with a scream as Sasuke bit her earlobe. She was convulsing and writhing beneath him as she comes and comes. Sasuke followed with a hiss on her ear, spilling his essence deep within her warm and wet insides. Sasuke felt like he was gonna pass out.</p><p>They were both breathing hard. No one moved from their position against the wall. His hand still gripped hers, his cock still buried within her, both trying to recover from the bliss.</p><p>Then Sasuke heard Sakura murmuring continuously under her breath, barely audible.</p><p>"I love you... -love you, Sasuke-kun... I love you so much... I missed you so much."</p><p>Sasuke caught his breath. The euphoria from their hot sex still lingered within him, but those words spilled another feeling within him and he felt it fill him completely. He lifted her upper body against his chest, with him still inside her. He softly kissed her shoulder and neck with his hand tracing her stomach. Sakura moaned softly.</p><p>He pulled out slowly, for he knew she was sensitive, and turned her around gently to face him. Sasuke saw her flushed face, gorgeous under the stream of water as they stand face to face.</p><p>"I missed you," Sakura whispered to him, gently touching his lips with her soft fingers.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her, slow and gentle and true, with his hand cupping her face lovingly as if she's made of glass; as if they were not fucking each other's brains out a minute ago.</p><p>Sasuke broke the kiss and just stared straight into her green eyes, silently communicating just like he always did.</p><p>
  <em>Me too.</em>
</p><p>And just like she always did, she understood. Always.</p><p>"You've missed me too, huh?"</p><p>He could never deny his wife again of anything, ever, especially if it's within his power. Sasuke promised himself that he would never say no again to Sakura. Unless it concerns their safety.</p><p>Never again would he deny her feelings for him.</p><p>Never again would he deny his own feelings for her.</p><p>And never again would he deny himself the simple pleasure of saying true things.</p><p>So with all sincerity and love he could muster, he whispered to her.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>~fin~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER SMUT SO PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK OK ASDJKAHFJ 2018 WAS A HARD TIME FOR ME DONT BURN ME AT THE STAKE JUST BC IM INEXPERIENCED LMAO LOVE U ALL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seven Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It only took 7 fucking seconds for her to kill me and send me to my heaven. I never knew she could be this lethal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was raining when I realized I'm fucked. In normal words, I'm in love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just got back in Konoha for almost a month and things were going smoothly for me. Yes, there were some snide remarks from the village people but I couldn't seem to let myself care. They didn't know me anyway. Let them say what they want. The only opinions I care about were from my important people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like this pink-haired girl in front of me, enjoying the rain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She got her slender neck arched towards the pouring sky, her face welcoming the rain with her eyes closed. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. And then...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tug dug. Tug dug... dug. Tug dug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I felt it; the skip of a heartbeat. What the fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I looked away immediately. I was just walking from the cemetery to have my weekly visit to my family's grave when the rain started to pour. And now I saw my former teammate soaking under the rain with her content face. With a quick glance, I noticed her clothes clinging to her body, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face still tilted to the crying sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I touched my chest, feeling my heart beating frantically. What the hell was happening to me? It's just her. I have looked at her before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The world was gray and full of muted colors because of the weather. But amidst the monochromatic view, I could see her vibrant pink and red. I felt so calm yet nervous at the same time. I felt funny in my stomach. What is this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I looked back at her. She still have that small smile on her face as she let her head upwards. She looks ethereal. I wanna touch her just to make sure she's real.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't notice my feet moved at all. All I know was one second, I'm standing like the idiot that I am in the middle of the street staring, ogling, at her, and the next second, I'm standing in front of her and she was looking back at me with those wide eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wasn't even sure how long we stood there under the pouring rain. All I could see is the emerald hue of her eyes and the pink of her cheeks and lips. This is such a good look on her. Have I ever seen her this pretty? No, not pretty. It's more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her breath came in puffs, I could feel them hit my face. It smelled like oranges.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sasuke-kun," she whispered to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think I would never get tired of hearing my name with that suffix coming from her very inviting lips. I looked at them. They looked so pink and plump. I wondered what they taste like. I could feel the world turning its volume down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are you going? Are you okay? Why are you alone? Where's Naruto? Did you spar with him? Are you hu-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Say it again," I plead back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stopped talking. I haven't heard shit from the things she said but I saw as I read her lips, because I couldn't look away from her mouth. I wanted to keep them moving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thunder, water, and my heartbeat— these were the only things I could hear right now. Her beautiful mouth— the only thing I could see.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, move them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? Say what again? Are you alright?" I read her lips say. I saw her teeth make an appearance as they bit her lower lip.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I wanna do that too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My hair was getting in the way so I pushed it back irritably. I wanted to keep watching her mouth, "My name."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I saw her gasp as her lips opened for a bit. Now she was breathing through it. I wanna breathe her breath, too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But first, my name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Say my name. Say it again," I mumbled to her. I briefly looked into her eyes and saw surprise and confusion. </em>
  <em>And underneath, that glint of something I couldn't put a finger on. It seemed like something that she looks at me with when we were younger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it love? What do I know of it? Does she still love me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I looked back to her mouth. I didn't want her to see my eyes, for I know she'll see through me. She has always seen everything. Those eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm in love with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, I saw her lips move. Then I could finally hear her voice, full of promise and tenderness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sasuke-kun..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I felt softness as my hand holds her head and felt electricity as she puts hers on my chest. I smelled mint as my breath mixes in with hers and smelled springtime as I breathe her in. I saw black as I close my eyes and saw a kaleidoscope of colors as I see her even with them closed. I heard my heart as it threatens to get out of my chest and heard her soft gasp as my forehead touches hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I could taste redemption and freedom and home, all at once, as I kiss her for the first time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Four.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seven.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It only took 7 fucking seconds for her to kill me and send me to my heaven. I never knew she could be this lethal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I saw her open her eyes. I was still holding her head against mine. I was breathing harder than a 7-second kiss would allow. Our lips didn't even move. It just stayed there pressed against each other, full and heartfelt. The rain was still pouring but I couldn't feel anything other than her hands against my chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep them there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She still loves me. I can see it. I felt it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakura, you still love me, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gave me a smile, full of possibilities and future and feelings. I could never be enough for all of those, but please. Let me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me try.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sakura..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: we have 2 updates today and i'm finally done with uploading these here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feels Like The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And even when their ashes get scattered in the wind 50 years from now, he knew he will love her in the next life. It would always be Haruno Sakura for Uchiha Sasuke. And in return, he would always be hers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: A LITTLE NSFW AHEAD!!!</p>
<p>and to borrow my original author's note for this ending: "Sasuke is a bit OOC, I know. But you can't do anything about it, can you? It's my fic anyway. HAHAHAHAHA" lmao cheeky lil shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke immediately opened his eyes once he felt a chakra inside their house. He was having a dream about his first kiss with Sakura. He was gonna kill Naruto for interrupting him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But I wonder why I dreamt of that memory.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to take a nap after Sakura went to work. He felt so tired after their almost-chakra-exhausting shenanigans inside the shower. He could spend the whole day fighting and kicking ass without ever tripping, but having mind-blowing shower sex with his wife could really make him go weak. He couldn't believe he missed out on all these when he went for his long ass mission.</p>
<p>Sasuke recalled how Sakura immediately went out of the shower earlier and frantically dressed while combing her hair at the same time. When he emerged and leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom with a towel wrapped on his waist, Sakura, still with only her unbuttoned jeans and her red cotton bra on, stopped everything she was doing as she looks at him. Sasuke remembered how pink her cheeks were and how her green eyes glowed as she looks at him in awe. He looked back at how satisfying it felt.</p>
<p>She just walked the small distance that separates them and, to his surprise, grabbed his face down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Soon, her tongue was already in his mouth tracing his teeth. Sasuke was so surprised at first but kissed her back the moment she parted her lips. But before he could even wrap his lone arm around her, she let go and told him she'll be late on her shift.</p>
<p>Sakura detached herself away from him and picked up her sleeveless shirt on the floor. As she was buttoning it up, Sasuke moved forward and buttoned her jeans for her. He remembered how she laughed at herself for forgetting and how he frowned. She claimed it was his fault for being such a huge distraction.</p>
<p>She kissed him one last time and murmured 'I love you so much' against his mouth. Sakura grabbed a black cardigan on the chair in front of her study table, blew him a kiss, and was gone. It all happened in the span of 2 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he slept. And he dreamt. And now, he was awakened by his idiot brother. He wondered now if he would use chidori to execute him. Or maybe a kitchen knife will do. He could try. Besides, it's Naruto. Knowing him, the blond might even entertain the idea.</p>
<p>But then, Sakura would beat them both when she learns how they tried to kill each other inside their house. The thought was amusing to Sasuke that he even smothered a chuckle that threatened to come out of him.</p>
<p>He went out to the living room where he found Naruto. Or more like his clone. Sasuke never really liked talking to his clone; it felt uncomfortable and off.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Sasuke bluntly asked as he enters the living room. The Naruto clone turned around to face him and gave him a big smile.</p>
<p>"Teme! Let's have lunch together with Kakashi! He just came back from his vacation," the blond clone said.</p>
<p>Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple, "Is that it?"</p>
<p>Naruto clone pouted and it made Sasuke's face crumple in disgust, "Why? Don't you want to see me? Come on! You just got back. You must have missed me!"</p>
<p>Sasuke just walked towards the sofa and slumped there sleepily, "You interrupted my nap."</p>
<p>"Why do you have to nap? You have always been an early riser. That was never a problem for you before," Naruto answered as he threw himself beside him on the couch.</p>
<p>"I trained with Sarada this morning," Sasuke simply said. He didn't mention the shower which was the main reason for his exhaustion.</p>
<p>Naruto nodded in approval, "She's getting better and better every day, teme. She might be even better than you one day."</p>
<p>Sasuke just simply nodded his head as his eyes were closed. He also thought of this when they were training. With her inherited Sharingan from him and chakra control and strength from her mother, Sarada would definitely be a powerful kunoichi one day.</p>
<p>Naruto continued, "Thank god you only have Sarada. I can only imagine if there's another Uchiha running around and training in the academy right now."</p>
<p>That made Sasuke stop thinking. He opened his eyes and look at Naruto's clone. It's so weird talking to him about things like this, but what can he do?</p>
<p>The clone saw his expression and smirked, "What? Don't tell me there's another one coming up?"</p>
<p>The black-haired man continued to look at his friend. Eventually, he shook his head no. "Of course not. I just got back."</p>
<p>The Hokage laughed and asked him, "Do you want to have more kids?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke considered the question. One of his goals was to repopulate and revive the Uchiha clan. It was fulfilled when Sarada came to this world. He has a daughter full of life, hope, and love from them all. And it was enough for Sasuke.</p>
<p>But had he ever considered Sakura's thoughts about this? He assumed that Sarada was enough for them. Besides, it was hard to leave them both for his mission. It would have been harder for Sakura to raise not just one child.</p>
<p>But now he was back for good. He could finally stay with Sakura throughout the hardships of her pregnancy and taking care of their future children.</p>
<p><em>Future children,</em> he thought with gentleness and fascination<em>. I wonder how would they look like.</em></p>
<p>Thoughts of a boy with his hair and a girl with his wife's were beginning to form in Sasuke's mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>A little me? Or a little Sakura?</em>
</p>
<p>Now the thought became more appealing to him. All that was left with is Sakura's approval. Whatever Sakura decides, he would respect it. They needed to talk later, but first, this blond idiot clone of his blond idiot best friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke looked at him and saw him simply smile. Just like Sakura, he could easily read him like an open book. It was annoying to Sasuke, really. It makes him look predictable, but only to people close to him. Sasuke just frowned at him, "Stop smiling, dobe."</p>
<p>As if a light came to his head, the Hokage clone brightened up. He snapped his fingers, "I have a great idea! I will help you, teme! Just wait and see!"</p>
<p>Sasuke could only look at him blankly. He hoped Naruto becomes busy with his work to remember this promise. He's dreading what the blond idiot would do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the end, Sasuke ended up agreeing with Naruto's clone to have lunch with him and Kakashi but not before throwing a shuriken at it when he stood up to go back to the bedroom. The clone went off with a poof even before it yelled at him. He heard the yelled curses at him when he met the real Naruto at lunch in his favorite ramen place with Kakashi.</p>
<p>The three met up there and ate lunch together filled with the Hokage's obnoxious loud voice and Kakashi's ever-present amused eye. Sasuke? Of course with his usual self.</p>
<p>They talked about Kakashi's vacation which almost took a few months and that he seemed to have enjoyed. Naruto even teased him that Kakashi may have even met a woman. Kakashi just snorted and smoothly changed the subject. There are things you really can't change.</p>
<p>Sasuke shared some improvement on Sarada and he thanked his former mentor for guiding his daughter with her Sharingan when he was away. Kakashi simply shrugged and Naruto pouted at Sasuke and also demanded a word of gratitude. The blond exclaimed that he also helps Sarada by giving her and her team challenging missions for them to develop their own skills and camaraderie. By hearing this, Sasuke saw Kakashi almost gleam with pride and endearment. Team 7 really did absorb the most important thing Kakashi taught them.</p>
<p>Naruto almost choked with how he remembered his clone and Sasuke's conversation earlier in the morning and told Sasuke that he already took care of it. Sasuke frowned at him.</p>
<p>"You'll know when you see and talk to Sakura and Sarada," Naruto simply answered. Then added, "I expect results, teme! It's about damn time!"</p>
<p>Kakashi looked at him in amusement and asked him, "Do I even wanna know?"</p>
<p>Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in defeat. He simply looked blankly at the silver-haired man and grunted. Kakashi chuckled.</p>
<p>And now, Sasuke was walking back to their house. It's still too early so he was not expecting Sakura to be back. The cool breeze for the upcoming winter was becoming even more chill. With his black turtleneck and shinobi pants, he still felt the goosebumps all over him. The wind swept his long hair on his face and he irritably pushed it back.</p>
<p>He walked across an antique shop and saw his reflection in the mirror. He was never the vain type; he never much cared about his appearance. But now, he could see how long his hair had become, and he kind of feels like he's becoming more of his brother look-a-like. He frowned.</p>
<p>Then an image of his wife suddenly went through his head. He rarely surprises her anymore because his wife knows him really well. Even his attempted surprise when he came home last night failed.</p>
<p>
  <em>You need to step up your game.</em>
</p>
<p>An idea came up to his head. He decided to pick up Sakura later at the hospital when her shift ends. But that wasn't the only thing he has on his sleeves.</p>
<p>With a quick scan of his surroundings, he found the brick wall of the building he was looking for. He walked towards it and silently smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait for me, Sakura.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>If there's one thing he hated the most, it's how women can't seem to leave him alone.</p>
<p>Ever since he was in the academy, he was always surrounded by hordes of girls. He couldn't go anywhere without encountering at least one of them. It annoyed the hell out of Sasuke before and it still stands that way until now.</p>
<p>Sasuke thought that maybe once women knew he's already married and a father, they would leave him alone. But no, it actually attracts more of them to irk him.</p>
<p>Just like now while he's standing at the hospital lobby waiting for his wife. He asked at the reception desk where could he find Sakura and the nurse behind the counter just stared at him for a long time. When he gave an impatient noise, the girl went red and stammered as she tells him he could wait in the lobby.</p>
<p>He was now standing against the lobby wall and staring straight ahead in the hallway where he was expecting Sakura. From his peripheral vision, he could see a fair amount of women murmuring and giggling. Sasuke's fighting for self-control because he wanted to burn the hospital now. Even some of the women in the lobby stopped whatever the hell they were doing and just looked at him in awe. One even made a move to talk to him but he just gave her a deathly glare. The said woman recoiled in fear but when it subsided, still made an amazed expression. Sasuke fought a groan. He almost wished people still look at him as if he were a criminal just so he wouldn't feel their ogling.</p>
<p>He remembered how Naruto always seemed to be annoyed and envious of him for still having fangirls, as the blond calls them, even at their age.</p>
<p>
  <em>He can have them for all I care.</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, a flash of red and pink at the end of the hallway caught his eyes. Sakura was talking to some nurses beside and behind her as they're walking. She was holding the back of her neck as she massages it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that's the only fangirl I care about.</em>
</p>
<p>From what he could read in her mouth, she was giving them tips and suggestions on how to make their chakra flow easier throughout their body. One of the nurses beside her saw him and stopped walking and gasped. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, it's just a face.</em>
</p>
<p>He looked back at Sakura and waited for her to notice him. She noticed how one of her companions gasped and stopped in her tracks. She turned to the young woman and asked her what's wrong. She saw how the nurse turned red and widened her eyes as she stares ahead.</p>
<p>Sakura followed her line of sight and gasped herself. There he was, Sasuke, looking tall and proud as he stared back at her. But the thing she was surprised about most was his hair.</p>
<p>It was now shorter than it had been a few hours ago. It didn't reach his shoulder anymore and more like his hair back when he left Konoha for his redemption trip. The bangs he used to cover his Rinnegan were still there, but it's much shorter than before. He looked like a man in his early 20's rather than 30's. Sakura blushed.</p>
<p>Sasuke saw how her facial expressions changed again and again as she saw his appearance. And on cue, his wife blushed. Sasuke smirked at her and saw her eyes look down for a second and she breathed out deeply. Sasuke was so amused at her that he didn't notice the women around him sigh in unison as they see him smirk.</p>
<p>Sakura excused herself to her medical students and approached her husband. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes at first but upon reaching him, she gathered all her courage to look at those intense eyes of his.</p>
<p>"Hi," she murmured under her breath. She was not sure why she was so shy. They did unspeakable things to each other earlier in the comfort of their shower and didn't feel remotely shy when he watched her dress for work. But now? Sakura couldn't even look at him for two seconds without blushing hard.</p>
<p>Sasuke softened his gaze down on her and murmured back, "Hi."</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>He reached down and traced his finger up from her fingers to her arm and shoulder. His hand reached her hair and tucked tendrils of it behind her head, "Picking you up. It's almost 4."</p>
<p>He saw goosebumps all over Sakura's arm and he couldn't help but smirk at her. Sakura was looking up at him with wonder and love behind her emerald eyes.</p>
<p>"What did you do?" she asked as she touched the mane of his newly cut hair.</p>
<p>His voice was playful when he answered her, "Decided to make you flustered the whole day." Sakura gasped at his answer and saw how his eyes danced in mirth. Then Sasuke added, "But I know I already did."</p>
<p>She could feel her neck and cheeks heat. She cleared her throat and looked at him defiantly, her lips almost in a pout.</p>
<p>"And what makes you think you made me that way the whole day, huh?"</p>
<p>Sasuke gave her a smile that promised her question was the wrong one, "You already forgot this morning? You wound me, Sakura."</p>
<p>Sakura might have melted on the hospital floor with the look Sasuke gave her if not because of her grip on the hem of Sasuke's black shirt. She closed her eyes and fought a groan. She could feel the eyes of everyone around them. At least they couldn't hear what they're talking about, she and Sasuke are still whispering to each other.</p>
<p>Sasuke remained staring at his blushing wife. He could hear the murmurs around but it all faded into the background when Sakura subtly shook her head, as if not believing he said those words. Then she spoke with a disbelieving smile.</p>
<p>"You..."</p>
<p>"Uchiha-san," a voice interrupted Sakura's remark. Both of them turned their head to meet one of the doctors. The man was startled because the two of them wore the same expression, stern and impatient.</p>
<p>"Uhh..." the doctor trailed. He looked from Sakura to Sasuke, who glared at him, then back to Sakura. "I- I mean... S-sakura-san... you can go now. It's o-okay. I'll take it f-from here." The doctor couldn't seem to know what to call Sakura. He wanted to call her Uchiha-san for respect but when he did that, her husband also turned to him. So he settled to call her by her given name which also did not sit well with her husband, hence the more deathly glare.</p>
<p>Sakura softened her expression and gave the man an appreciative smile. The older doctor blushed a deep red and Sasuke's eyebrows met.</p>
<p>"Are you sure, Ryuu-san?" Sakura asked. "Megumi and her team still need guidance for their practical next week."</p>
<p>"Ah... D-don't worry, Uch- ah, Sakura-san. I can do that," Ryuu stammered. He wasn't sure if it's because of the beautiful head of the hospital talking to him or it was because of her husband throwing daggers at him with those eyes.</p>
<p>Sakura gave him another smile and he concluded it was because of her. Anyone who could see that smile will definitely lose their mind for a minute.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ryuu-san," she said as she passed the chart to him. "See you on Monday."</p>
<p>She turned to her staff and loudly exclaimed, "Good job today! See you on Monday! Work hard!"</p>
<p>They greeted her back as she gave them a big smile. Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud of his wife for being amazing. Not only is she a great mother and wife, but she's an even greater Konoha medic-nin. He also felt a deep satisfaction upon hearing her subordinates call her Uchiha-san or Uchiha-sama. He actually felt a little smug.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, that's my wife.</em>
</p>
<p>Together, they passed through the hallways to Sakura's office. After discarding her lab coat and putting her cardigan over her shirt, they walked side by side as they leave the hospital.</p>
<p>Just like inside, the people of Konoha gaped at the couple as they walk home. It's been a while since the Uchiha patriarch was seen in the village, and it was a sight to see him together with the well-loved medic.</p>
<p>She was walking a little ahead of him so he could see how she turns her head and smile every time she's called by the villagers. He could also see how there's a skip or bounce in her steps which makes him stifle a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's still like a child.</em>
</p>
<p>An image of a blushing Ryuu earlier came to mind and the child remark immediately vanished from his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. Not a child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Fuck me.'</em>
</p>
<p>He then heard his wife's voice earlier in his thoughts. Now that sealed the deal for him. His wife was definitely not a child anymore. She's a woman who could make any man blush (yes, including him of course) and who could make him hard with her smell and make him lose control with two words and kill him in 7 seconds.</p>
<p>Speaking of...</p>
<p>"I dreamt earlier," he muttered.</p>
<p>Sakura turned around to face him, a fond expression on her face. "Is it any good? What was it about?" she asked him.</p>
<p>He nodded, "Our first kiss."</p>
<p>Her eyes softened, "That's a good dream, indeed."</p>
<p>"I'm just curious why I dreamt of that."</p>
<p>She thought for a moment. He saw how her eyebrows met in concentration and her teeth bit her lower lip. Sasuke just stared in fascination.</p>
<p>After a while, she looked at him and spoke. "It's maybe because you're home."</p>
<p>She added a soft smile reserved only for him and he felt his breath catch. Sasuke thought about what she said and immediately agreed to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That kiss was the start of something new for Sasuke. It was weeks after he got back from his journey, but he felt truly at home for the first time when he saw Sakura under the rain and shared his first kiss with her.</p>
<p>He never knew kissing someone for the first time because you're in love with them was such a cathartic experience. He never knew of heart skipping a beat when you saw someone's neck, or a hand trembling so hard because you want to hold their hand for no reason, or eyes that can't seem to blink when they talk for you not to miss a single thing. Sasuke only knew hate and revenge and self-pity. But that kiss changed him and let him know freedom and tenderness and salvation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm eternally grateful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke stopped walking, and it made Sakura halt as well. He gave her a smile that seems to agree with her and held her hand. Sasuke laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>He could feel his ears burning, not because of the cold breeze. He forgot how simple hand-holding means so much to someone like him who only knew of hands inflicting pain and blood. He looked down for a moment at their intertwined fingers to gather his wits and then directly looked into her eyes. As always, she was blushing. After all, Sasuke was not one for public display of affection.</p>
<p>He whispered, soft as the air around them, "Thank you."</p>
<p>He watched her eyes shine and her cheeks glow. She smiled that breathtaking smile and Sasuke couldn't help but lean down and softly kiss her there in the middle of the street, with every nosy village people around them gawking. He couldn't give a shit because there's no more pretending not to be hopelessly in love with her and show her exactly that.</p>
<p>No teeth, no tongue, no movement. Just lips pressed against each other.</p>
<p>
  <em>One.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Four.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seven.</em>
</p>
<p>He counted in his head, recreating the beautiful memory of their first kiss. They pulled away from each other but their foreheads met. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura with her eyes still closed. He stared at her, savored the moment, and stored it in his heart she helped him pick up the pieces again.</p>
<p>Sasuke took the opportunity to tell her something, "Don't talk to that Ryuu guy often. I don't like the way he looks at you."</p>
<p>He said it so softly that Sakura might not have even heard him over her beating heart. But when the words seemed to seep through her, she opened her eyes and chuckled under her breath. Sakura thought he looks so cute when he's embarrassed and jealous.</p>
<p>"Uchiha Sasuke being jealous. I think this is a first," she teased him. She saw how her husband's face turned pink. She laughed again as he groaned in response and hid his face against her hair.</p>
<p>"That's right. Hide your face, Sasuke-kun," she looped her free arm around his waist and whispered in his ear. "The people might see you blush. There are too many women. I don't want them to die of cuteness."</p>
<p>Sasuke gave a low chuckle under his breath and inhaled her scent, "Shall we go then? I don't wanna be blamed for all the casualties that may ensue."</p>
<p>A split second later, the village people ogling at them were surprised to see the beautiful couple gone, with only a trail of leaves and flowers behind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sakura was laughing when they emerged inside the house, still with hand in Sasuke's. She was laughing because she can imagine what the people busy watching them must look like when they vanished into thin air. Sasuke hid his amusement. They could go crazy for all he cares.</p>
<p>Sarada came out of her room when she heard a noise. She saw her mother laughing in the foyer. She saw her covering her mouth with her hand, the other one tightly held by his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time she saw them in physical contact with each other. The last time Sarada remembers was when they saved Sakura from Shin. And to be honest, that contact was just helping her to stand up. But now, she could see how their fingers are laced together. She felt herself smile as she continues to watch. Then something peculiar caught her eye, aside from his father's newly cut hair.</p>
<p>When Sarada first saw Sasuke look at her mother, she saw the question behind them. When Sakura went to punch the hell out of Shin before she got kidnapped, Sarada saw her parents talk about her and saw how her father seemed to ask a silent question to her. When they saved Sakura, Sarada saw the concern mixed with mild rage as Sasuke sees her mother injured. When they went home and spent time together, she saw how her father's eyes seemed to be saying thank you to her mother as she places food in front of him. Those were the only emotions she got from looking at the way her father looks at her mother.</p>
<p>But today was different.</p>
<p>Sakura was still laughing softly as she mumbles things to him in amusement, but Sarada's focus was on Sasuke's face. She saw how her father's eyes crinkle at the corners and his usually straight-face lifts infinitesimally. If she looked closely, she swore she could see a tiny patch of color in his cheeks. She watched as Sasuke's eyes roam around Sakura's face, then he leans in and hides his face on the side of her mother's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarada felt like she walked in on a very private moment so she averts her eyes. She felt weird in her stomach all of a sudden, not sure what to do about this new emotion. When she looked back in the foyer, her parents were gone. Her eyebrows met in confusion. And then, she felt a prickle of chakra behind her and she whirled around to see both of them. Sasuke was leaning on the wall and Sakura was bending forward slightly while smiling at her. Sarada blushed. She feels a little embarrassed and guilty at the same time for kinda spying on them.</p>
<p>"Tadaima, Sarada," Sakura sweetly said to her. She was still chuckling under her hand earlier when Sasuke leaned in and whispered into her ear that Sarada was hiding and watching them. They looked at each other then and shared the same thought, as they always do.</p>
<p>Sarada stammered slightly and answered her mother, "O- Okairi, mama." She looked at her father, "Papa."</p>
<p>Sasuke watched as his daughter blush like her mother. He couldn't help but remember how Sakura did the same thing when she felt flustered. He gave Sarada a fond look and saw her smile back.</p>
<p>"I have a mission tomorrow," Sarada informed them. "Lord Seventh called us earlier before lunch and insisted that we should take it."</p>
<p>Before Sakura could say anything, Sarada already said, "Don't worry, mama. It's just B-rank within the borders. We'll be back tomorrow evening."</p>
<p>Sakura smiled at her, "I know you and your team can handle it. I was just gonna ask when are you leaving? Your papa and I will go somewhere."</p>
<p>Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion, <em>We are?</em></p>
<p>"Oh," Sarada replied sheepishly. "At dawn tomorrow, but can I stay at Boruto's? Nanadaime said Himawari wanted me to have a sleepover tonight."</p>
<p>
  <em>He did?</em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke felt like something is up but he didn't know what. It's that feeling when you know your best friend was being a dobe more than usual.</p>
<p>Apparently, Sakura seemed to be confused as well. "That's odd. Himawari never asked you for a sleepover before. It's mostly Chou-chou," Sakura said, her brows in confusion as well as Sasuke. "But if Naruto insisted, then I don't see why not."</p>
<p>Sarada seemed to brighten up, "Thank you, Mama! Anyway, where are you going with Papa?"</p>
<p>Sasuke looked at Sakura then, at the same time Sakura turned to him. She gave him a sheepish smile, "Ino wanted us to meet with the rest of the guys. You know... a night out with friends without the kids and work. She said everyone's gonna be there. It sounds fun..."</p>
<p>Upon seeing Sasuke's ever-stoic expression, Sakura added a rushed "But we don't have to go if you don't wa-"</p>
<p>"Okay," he interrupted.</p>
<p>Sasuke already made up his mind once she gave him that smile. He would gladly say yes to everything she asks of him if it would make her happy. And even though he didn't feel like socializing (when did he ever?), seeing Sakura beam that beautiful smile was enough for him to push through.</p>
<p>Sakura smiled at him and shyly said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."</p>
<p>Sarada watched how her parents talked to each other and noticed how pink both their cheeks are, especially her dad. She felt something in her stomach again as she watched and she couldn't help but smile as well.</p>
<p>Sasuke watched as his girls give him their own bright smiles and felt as if his heart got bigger just to accommodate the love and affection clearly reflected through greens and blacks. He was grateful, forever and ever.</p>
<p>"Well," Sakura suddenly stated. She kissed Sarada's cheek and said, "Might as well have an early dinner."</p>
<p>She gave Sasuke a soft gaze full of love, and just like it has always been, he understood.</p>
<p>
  <em>Us three. Finally. Together again.</em>
</p>
<p>"Aa," he softly answered with a curl on his lips. "I'd like that."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their reunion dinner went by quickly and smoothly. It was full of enthusiastic remarks from his daughter, quirky comments from his wife, and of course, monotone one-liners from him that's why they both made fun of him. He half-heartedly scowled the entire time.</p>
<p>But now, it was different. It was their friends who are making fun of him at the moment, and he couldn't help but glare at Naruto who had always been the pain in his ass.</p>
<p>They're in a barbecue restaurant ('<em>Thank god it's not in Ichiraku', Sakura whispered to him once they entered the place</em>) and alcohol was freely flowing on their table, courtesy of the Hokage. Everyone was drinking, even Hinata. A few hours in and Kakashi came as well, late as always.</p>
<p>It was so loud and rowdy, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura beside him with her chin on her hands as she leans on the table listening to Hinata who was sitting beside Naruto across from him. She was wearing this royal blue turtleneck shirt that's too big for her and black pants that hugged her slender legs. A tiny Uchiha fan decorated the cream scarf bunched on her lap. Her cheeks were a bit red from the cold and the alcohol. She looked so young and lively. She suddenly looked at him, smiled, and he felt like he's aged backward as well.</p>
<p>This was, of course, taken notice by Ino, "Would you both stop with the eye sex already? There are other people here too, you know? Geez!"</p>
<p>Sakura just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out to Ino.</p>
<p>"You can't blame him," Kakashi interrupted. "He just got back and finally saw his wife again. Cut him some slack."</p>
<p>Sasuke noticed the way Naruto mildly glared at Ino and the way Kakashi and Naruto glanced and grinned at each other. (He could tell by the slight movement under Kakashi's mask)</p>
<p>
  <em>Just what the hell are these idiots up to?</em>
</p>
<p>Just before he calls Naruto on his bullshit, Ino interrupted again.</p>
<p>"Okay fine. I'll refrain from teasing them too much for now, since I have a very special announcement," Ino declared, her blue eyes sparkling. He then noticed her untouched bottle of sake.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Sakura excitedly asked.</p>
<p>Ino smiled widely and announced, "I'm pregnant!"</p>
<p>A series of congratulations and hugs went on, and of course, Sakura might've shed a tear or two. He also sent his timid congratulations through a murmur and a nod to Sai, which the latter gave back.</p>
<p>"Wow, Sai! I still couldn't believe you had it in you!" Naruto teased, his loud voice obnoxious and ringing throughout their space. Laughter ensued.</p>
<p>"I could say the same to you since you're dickless right? How did you do that?" Sai bit back. He turned to Hinata and innocently asked, "How did he do that?"</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm your Hokage! Show some respect!"</p>
<p>Even Sasuke couldn't help but fight back a snort from their banter. Seriously, nothing ever changed with them. Kakashi still reads porn, Naruto is still a dobe, and Sakura is still beautiful, especially now as she laughs and joins in making fun of Naruto.</p>
<p>When the situation finally simmered down, Hinata suddenly dropped a question that shook him.</p>
<p>"How about you two, Sakura-chan? Do you have plans on making another Sarada-chan?"</p>
<p>He heard a gasp from his side, and he looked at his wife. She was still red from the alcohol and probably from the tears and all that laughing. She seemed to contemplate her answer. He could feel her fidget a little and saw her lick her lips, a habit she might not know she does when she's nervous.</p>
<p>Everyone was anticipating an answer from either of them. Sasuke could feel even Shikamaru's curiosity to where he was seated. The problem was, Sasuke doesn't know how to answer. He looked down instead.</p>
<p>Sure, he was content with her and Sarada. He's happy. He truly is. But he also wanted to make their family a bit bigger. He didn't want Sarada to grow up without experiencing the joy of having a sibling. A smiling Itachi looking down at him when he was a child suddenly came to mind and his heart ached a little. He still misses him to this very day.</p>
<p>But he wasn't sure if that's what Sakura also wanted. He didn't want to put Sakura in an awkward situation, especially in front of their friends. He wanted to say that it's their issue and they should talk about it in private when Sakura's soft voice pierced through the silence.</p>
<p>"Whatever you want, Sasuke-kun."</p>
<p>He immediately looked at her, so sudden that it might've given him a whiplash but he didn't care. She was already looking at him the moment he looked down. He saw the familiar faith in him through her eyes and he couldn't say a thing. She knowingly smiled at him.</p>
<p>Sakura just put her hand on his thigh and gently squeezed it. She turned her gaze on all their friends and smiled softly, "Whatever my husband wants."</p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat. It actually skipped a beat. He thought he already knows a lot of things, but Sakura just keeps on proving him wrong.</p>
<p>Because Sakura still continues to teach him things like this— that it's possible to be this selfless just for the sake of someone tainted like him. She always puts him first. His wants, his needs, his dreams. She always puts him and Sarada on the top of her priorities before her friends and her duty as a medic and a kunoichi and her own self.</p>
<p>He's speechless and deaf for he couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't see anything other than Sakura's smiling face.</p>
<p>Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.</p>
<p>Maybe it's the alcohol or the depth of emotions he didn't know he had, but he grabbed the back of Sakura's head and turned it sideways just to put his mouth on hers.</p>
<p>He didn't see the wide eyes of Shikamaru and the proud angle of Kakashi's shoulders. He didn't hear the gasp of Hinata and Ino, and the choked sound from Sai. And Naruto? He felt like a proud father at the moment.</p>
<p>All Sasuke knows was to just feel and smell and taste Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss and saw how breathless his wife was. He's proud. He suddenly stood up and pulled up Sakura into a standing position. Sasuke turned to them all and said, "Excuse me, but my wife and I need to talk."</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the couple was gone.</p>
<p>Kakashi suddenly said, "I'm pretty sure there won't be any talking that's gonna happen."</p>
<p>This was followed by a bright, cheeky, and a bit drunk grin from Naruto, "Believe it, old man! Congratulations on a successful mission, guys! Thank you for cooperating with me! Now it's just a matter of time before a new Uchiha is cooking up inside Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme better kiss my ass for this, 'ttebayo!"</p>
<p>They raised their glass for the two Uchiha's and the future Uchiha baby that will surely be on its way.</p>
<p>They drank their glasses when Sai suddenly asked, "Are they always like that? Referring to each other as 'my wife' and 'my husband' while being in each other's company? Ahh. And they say I'm weird."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They barely made it through the hallway. They barely made it through the bedroom door. They barely made it to their bed. Sasuke had never thanked Naruto's daughter in his life for inviting Sarada for a sleepover than now because at this moment, they looked like drunk teenagers making out throughout their house. He honestly could have taken her right then and there in their living room. Hell, he could've taken her right on the floor. He was burning with so much passion and love right now that he couldn't contain himself.</p>
<p>It was all a blur. One minute they were stumbling on their bed and he was fumbling with his clothes, and the next second he was inside her. But once he was in her depths, everything seemed clearer now. He could see every labored breath she's taking, every sweat drops on her skin, every ounce of love and lust on her eyes that was surely reflected on his as well.</p>
<p>They were both breathing hard, both unmoving, both relishing their union. He was on top of her, his whole body cradled by hers, his whole heart completely owned by her. He's so overwhelmed by so many feelings. He knew he's a bit intoxicated with alcohol but he was more intoxicated by her beauty and love. He loves her so much and now it's not just enough to think or feel it.</p>
<p>"I love you," he murmured to her, his lone hand on her face with his thumb tracing her cheeks and lips. His eyes were following his thumb and his lips followed suit as he kisses her softly. His eyes found hers and he saw how teary it is and he knew they're happy tears so he lets them flow freely. He kissed her eyes and her cheeks and her jaw and her lips again and again and again, with him unmoving and still deep inside her.</p>
<p>"I know I don't say it often, but I really do. I love you," he softly continued against her mouth. He broke the kiss and looks at her, "And I know you may think I forgot how to. I can't even remember the last time I said it to you. Knowing you, you probably do." Sasuke received a slight nod from her that made him smile a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, you do. You love me too much and I will never understand how you still do but I want you to know that I love you too. I love you I love you I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>He moved a little bit and earned a gasp from her. With him being on top and her long legs wrapped around his hips, he pushed forward again and fought back a groan against her throat when she moaned his name.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked back at her again and saw her face contorted in pleasure with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. While moving slowly and gently back and forth inside her, he called her.</p>
<p>"Sakura."</p>
<p>Green eyes peered at him, clouded in a haze of love. He softly gave her a smile and said, "This family we made together is the greatest thing you've ever given me, Sakura. Thank you."</p>
<p>He watched as tears formed again in her eyes. But he wasn't yet done. His hand left her hip to poke her softly on her forehead, before returning to clasp her hand on his and intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p>"You're my wife. You're an Uchiha. And you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he continued as his hips meet hers. He wanted to close his eyes so badly but he couldn't look away from his wife.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful," he said aloud. Sasuke heard her whimper, moved by his words. He felt her hand he was holding tightly unclasp with his to roam around his back and his hair until both of her hands found his face and held it.</p>
<p>Words have never been his forte, but for her, he would always try. "Let's make our family bigger, Sakura. I want to give you more children. I want to make you happy."</p>
<p>Her tears were flowing down her cheeks now, but her smile was radiant as ever. She kissed him hard on the lips and whispered, "You already make me happy, anata."</p>
<p>With the sway of her hips and the moan of her name from his mouth, Sasuke made love to her as if it was their first time. Every kiss lingered, every touch burned in the right way. Every look was a blessing and she was the greatest blessing herself.</p>
<p>Sasuke repeatedly said he loved her throughout the entire time until they both came together. Saying those three words have never been so easy for him until this moment. He promised himself he would say it to her every day for the rest of their lives together.</p>
<p>And even when their ashes get scattered in the wind 50 years from now, he knew he will love her in the next life. It would always be Haruno Sakura for Uchiha Sasuke. And in return, he would always be hers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>9 months later, male twin Uchiha babies with black hair and green eyes were born. And the Hokage demanded Sasuke the gratitude he deserves for the next 5 decades.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>~fin~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: and it's done! see you on my other one-shots soon! thanks as always for reading and rereading these stories. i truly appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>